Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (Video Game 2009)
Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen is a third-person shooter video game based on the 2009 live action film Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. The PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions were developed by Luxoflux, and ported to Microsoft Windows by Beenox. The PlayStation 2 and Wii versions were developed by Krome Studios, and the PlayStation Portable version was developed by Savage Entertainment. The game was released on June 23, 2009 in the United States. Australia received the game one day later, and Europe on June 26. The series of games loosely follow the plot of their movie counterpart. The PC, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360 versions feature a split-campaign format, with both an Autobot and Decepticon campaign. The PlayStation 2 and Wii versions combine the Autobot and Decepticon stories into one campaign that alternates between factions. Transformers Revenge of the Fallen: Autobots and Transformers Revenge of the Fallen: Decepticons are the Nintendo DS versions of Revenge of the Fallen, developed by Vicarious Visions. Similar to Transformers Autobots and Transformers Decepticons, the DS version is split into two separate games. Autobots follows the heroes' perspective while Decepticons follows the perspective of the villains. Revenge of the Fallen received mixed reviews on the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 systems, holding scores of 63.55% and 63.46% at GameRankings and 63 and 61 out of 100 at Metacritic. The PlayStation 2 and Wii scored lower, with 46% and 53% at GameRankings, respectively. The DS iterations fared slightly better, with a critic average of 66.82% for Autobots and 69% for Decepticons at GameRankings. Gameplay As with Transformers: The Game, Revenge of the Fallen features two separate campaigns; one depicting the actions of the Autobots, and the other the actions of the Decepticons. The game expands on the movie plot with additional missions and characters. Unlike its predecessor, Revenge of the Fallen features a hub-like, non-linear mission progression. This allows the player to choose what missions they would like to accomplish and where in order to further drive the story. Multiplayer features five different modes. "Deathmatch" allows players to choose any character in a free-for-all battle. "Team Deathmatch" features Autobots vs Decepticons. "Control Points" features gameplay with teams battling for control of specific areas to gain points. "One Shall Stand" is similar to Team Deathmatch; the difference is that the objective is for a player to take out the enemy leader (Optimus Prime or Megatron) while protecting their own. The final mode, "Battle for the Shards", features Capture the Flag-style gameplay; teams search for shards of the AllSpark and return them to their base to earn points. Synopsis PC, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 Autobot campaign At the start of the Autobot campaign, NEST Pilot Sgt. Epps is reporting Decepticons in Shanghai, China. Upon the arrival of the Autobots, Major William Lennox informs them there are Decepticons in the perimeter that must not escape, and Ironhide is sent to fight them. Ironhide then battles and defeats Sideways, but later goes missing. When Optimus Prime gets word of this, Ratchet heads out to find him and get him to safety. After locating Ironhide, his power is recharged and another Decepticon battle ensues. After annihilating Decepticon troops, Optimus battles Demolishor. Upon his defeat, Demolishor states that "The Fallen shall rise again. The Autobots then head to Burbank, California where a previously unknown fragment of the AllSpark has surfaced in possession of Mikaela Banes. When the Decepticons detect the fragment, Bumblebee is sent to protect Mikaela. Meanwhile, the Autobots learn that a second Allspark fragment held by the Americans has been stolen. Soundwave learns of Megatron's location in the Laurentian Abyss and transmits it to the Decepticons. Breakaway is sent to defend the carrier fleet Deep-6 which guards Megatron's corpse from the Decepticons. Despite his efforts, Megatron is reactivated. On the East Coast, Sam Witwicky is kidnapped by the Decepticon troops and is taken to an industrial park near his college. Ratchet manages to locate Sam in an abandoned foundry and sends Bumblebee the coordinates. Bumblebee rescues Sam and takes him to the extraction point, upon which Grindor attacks Bumblebee. Following Bumblebee's victory, Optimus decides to give the humans a Cybertronian weapon called the Axiom Gun to help combat the growing Decepticon threat. He personally escorts the Axiom Gun to NEST headquarters. After getting the convoy to their destination, the Autobots escort Sam to meet with former Agent Simmons. With intel from Simmons, Sam has Bumblebee take him to the museum to seek out a robot named Jetfire. While Sam looks for Jetfire, Bumblebee defends the museum from the Decepticon troops. Jetfire emerges from the museum and takes Sam through the trans-dimensional Space Bridge to Cairo, Egypt; the Autobots then follow. Jetfire reveals that the Dynasty of Primes have constructed a machine called the Sun Harvester hidden in an Egyptian pyramid. He says the device destroys stars to harvest their power, converting it into energon. Upon arrival in the outskirts of Cairo, the Autobots search for Sam while evading Decepticon troops. After locating Sam, Optimus Prime takes him to the Tomb of the Ancients. While Sam is in the tomb, Optimus and Jetfire defend it from Megatron and Starscream. Optimus defeats them, but they escape after Megatron impales Jetfire. The Fallen reveals himself and the Sun Harvester, powering its systems up and begging the harvesting of the Earth's sun. A dying Jetfire lends his wings and parts to Optimus in order to help Optimus defeat The Fallen. Elsewhere, Bumblebee ends up fighting and defeating Devastator. Optimus battles The Fallen, defeating him by impaling his face with his blade. The Fallen falls into the Sun Harvester and destroys it. With the Ancient Transformers avenged, Ratchet informs Optimus that Megatron escaped on a ship to a distant galaxy. Optimus then salutes his troops for their good work in stopping the Decepticons. Decepticon campaign The Decepticon campaign begins in Shanghai with Sideways searching the area for fuel and power, and also for Megatron's lost body. He learns of Autobots in the area and hunts and eliminates them.15 He then learns that Grindor has gone missing and that Sideways must find, repair, and transport Grindor to the extraction site. Once Grindor is safe, he attacks Autobots protecting NEST arrays and infects the arrays with a virus, giving the Decepticons access to NEST communications. Elsewhere, Long Haul destroys NEST bases located around Shanghai. Ironhide emerges to fight Long Haul but is defeated, and Starscream proclaims the victory as a warning to Optimus Prime. The Decepticons then head to Burbank. There Soundwave has learned that Sam has given a shard of the AllSpark to Mikaela. They formulate a plan to recover the shard and use it to revive Megatron. Long Haul captures men who may know Mikaela's location, who are then interrogated by Starscream. Starscream is able to discover Mikaela's location, and he sends Long Haul to retrieve her. Starscream receives word that the Decepticon troops transporting Mikaela have been intercepted by the Autobots. In the wake of defeat, Starscream decides to kidnap NSA chief Galloway. After destroying several buildings owned by the front corporation Massive Dynamics, Starscream captures Galloway and places him under Decepticon control. Breakaway attempts to stop the Decepticons, but he is killed by Grindor. The Decepticons learn from NSA Chief Galloway that another AllSpark shard is in NEST's custody and Megatron is buried deep in the Laurentian Abyss. After Ravage retrieves the shard a squadron of Decepticons head to the Atlantic. Starscream disables the Deep-6 aircraft carriers that guard Megatron's remains in the Laurentian Abyss, allowing the Decepticons to gain access to Megatron's remains. Megatron is revived, and the Decepticons return to the east coast. Megatron disables Optimus Prime and has Starscream destroy a museum that Sam entered, but he is not among the ruins. They learn he was transported to Cairo, Egypt via a space bridge created by Jetfire. Megatron arrives on the outskirts of Cairo and engages Autobots in combat. Jetfire and Bumblebee challenge him, but are defeated. Elsewhere, Long Haul destroys the Axion Gun that the Autobots gave to the NEST Troops. Megatron learns that The Fallen has betrayed him by promising to make him a Prime, learning that Primes are born, not made. Megatron then destroys him before he can fully activate the Sun Harvester, later hearing from Starscream that Optimus Prime has deactivated the machine. Victorious, he begins plans to form an army of new Decepticons. PlayStation 2 and Wii At the beginning of the game the Decepticon Soundwave hacks onto a satellite and finding a piece of Cybertronian technology on a NEST truck in Shanghai. Sideways and Demolishor are contacted to steal the technology. Optimus Prime is transported to near where the technology was stolen, where he confronts Devastator. Nearby Ironhide engages in battle with Demolishor. Elsewhere in the city, Bumblebee chases Sideways through the streets, who narrowly escapes with assistance from Starscream. Starscream and Sideways travel to the Laurentian Abyss, where the dead body of Megatron is being guarded by military forces. Starscream attacks the navy ships, giving Sideways an opportunity to retrieve the body. Megatron is then resurrected by The Fallen, becoming his servant. Back in Shanghai, Optimus takes down the colossal Decepticon known as Devastator, and retrieves a piece of Cybertronian technology unearthed by Devastator. Optimus and Ironhide find that Bumblebee is missing, and they learn that he has been taken by Starscream. Megatron reveals himself to the Autobots, and challenges Optimus to one final fight. Meanwhile, Bumblebee is released by Jetfire, who has been taken captive by the Decepticons. Optimus and Megatron battle, ending with Optimus close to death. Jetfire places Optimus's body in an escape pod, where Optimus's eyes light up, revealing that he is still clinging to life. Starscream and Megatron take the last piece of Cybertronian technology. Jetfire then goes to the desert and finds a weakened Optimus, who flew his escape pod to Egypt. Shortly after arriving Jetfire becomes mortally wounded by Starscream and sacrifices himself to give Optimus power to defeat The Fallen. Ironhide destroys the security around the Sun Harvester, and Optimus defeats Megatron. With the security down, Optimus battles The Fallen, destroying both him and the Sun Harvester. Megatron and Starscream get sucked into a space bridge, which transports them to The Fallen's throne room. At the end of the game, the Autobots rebuild the destroyed pyramid, and Megatron and Starscream observe the creation of a massive Decepticon army now under their control. Characters *Autobots **Optimus Prime **Jetfire **Bumblebee **Ironhide **Ratchet **Breakaway **Sideswipe **Aerialbot **Protectobots **Jazz *Decepticons **Megatron **Barricade **Dead End **Starscream **Long Haul **Soundwave **Seeker **Sideways **Sunstorm Category:Transformers Category:Video Games Category:Media Category:Quaternary Media